Midnight
Description Midnight is a well muscled, black dragon anthro, with biolumiscent purple scales on her underbelly and the underside of her wings, as well as the tip of the wings. The inside of her mouth and ears as well as her irises have this effect. Her claws and teeth are a pristine white and sharp, having taken care of them very well. Like a stereotypical dragon, she can breath fire, however this isn't useful as an attack unless in hand to hand combat, as there is very limited range to it (1 meter or 3.28 feet). Her eyes are extremely perceptive to light, to the point that simple normal light in the underground can be blinding, so she wears goggles that dampens light, albeit she can't see colors. She is immune to all forms of heat, to the point to being easily unhurt by lava, even able to 'drink' it, and bleeds a sought of liquid fire. This liquid fire can ignite flammable objects and make areas on objects flammable temporarily. Her saliva can add her heat immunity effects to a surface temporarily, or permanently if it's a living thing, so they can only be affected by her fire (unless somehow removed). She is naturally silent, even with clawed feet, and as so she's usually able to accidently surprise people. She is very experienced with daggers, and building small guns such as pistols, albeit they are weak and made of scrap rather then proper parts most of the time. She is a thief, and while avoiding casualties as best she can, she's not afraid to kill someone she needs to, having done so twice in her life before, once in self defence and the other in fear. She rarely actually has to eat or drink, able to easily go a month without eating (albeit her already weak flame breath and blood dies quicker the longer she goes), though she usually tries to eat at normal intervals. Her favourite food is any kind of poultry, though she is happy with any kind of juicy fruit as well, not being picky in what kinds. She travels all through the underground on her whim, going where she pleases. She has a small portable tent, and a thing sleeping bag. It's uncomfortable, but she's learnt to deal with it, heat not being a problem due to her nature. She can naturally force herself to heat up simply by inflicting pain, such as digging her claws into her palm. She grew up in Hotlands, in a quiet place near the lava, With her mother Felecia and her father Felix. Her mother was caring, however her father was tough and quite abusive to the both of them. One night, at the age of 11, she got one of her mothers buckets at night and snuck off to the lava, where she scooped some of it up into the bucket, snuck into her fathers room, and poured the lava down his throat as he breathed in, drowning him. Her mother, after finding her standing next to him, quickly removed the evidence and made it look like a struggle had taken place, even breaking a window in the attempt to make false evidence. Neither her mother or herself were charged, and the murderer was left unfound, turning it into an (ironically named) cold case. Her mother continued to care for her until she was fifteen, her mother arrested for the murder of Felix, after evidence was looked over again. Devastated by the lose of her mother, she was forced to live under other peoples care, each finding trouble with her burning things she touched, whether accidently or intentionally, until she turned 18 and left. Having never had any proper education as a teenager due to being moved around so much, she was unable to find/hold a job, and slowly resorted to crime, until it became her way of life. TL;DR *Heat Immune *Glows purple on her belly, in her hears and mouth and on the front of her wings *Surprisingly well kept and very sharp claws *Can breath a short fire *Her saliva can make others immune to all heat except hers *She's silent when she wants to be *Experienced with daggers and small firearms (which she can make weak versions of) *Has no set home *Heats up with pain *Abusive father whom she killed *Mother blamed *No proper education Stats Normal: HP: 575 AT: 20 DF: 7 Threatened/scared: HP: 600 AT: 35 DF : 3 theme trivia She likes alcoholic drinks which slightly boosts her flame attack, although she gets drunk easily She's afraid of spiders, only to the point that she'd keep away if it doesn't ruin other's image of her. Funnily enough, her fire breath and blood works in areas with little/no oxygen, though they can't light anything. She has a crush on a certain red Agarif, though she denies it whenever anyone asks. Description Midnight is a muscled black dragon anthro, with bioluminescent purple scales on her underbelly and the underside of her wings, as well as the tip of the wings. She's able to control how bright they glow, but can't stop it entirely, the dimmest being akin to the light an ember produces. The inside of her mouth and ears as well as her irises have this effect. Her claws and teeth are a pristine white and sharp, having taken care of them very well. Like a stereotypical dragon, she can breath fire, however this isn't useful as an attack unless in hand to hand combat, as there is very limited range to it (3 meters or 9.84 feet). Her eyes are extremely reactive to light, allowing her night vision (even in pitch black, due to her glowing scales always creating light), while also allowing her to recover to bright or flashy lights quickly. She is immune to all forms of heat, to the point to being completely unhurt by lava, even able to 'drink' it, and bleeds a sought of liquid fire. This liquid fire can ignite flammable objects and make areas on objects flammable temporarily. Her saliva can add her heat immunity effects to a surface temporarily, though create's a burning sensation if it's a living thing, so they can only be affected by her fire (unless somehow removed). She is naturally silent, even with clawed feet, and as so she's usually able to accidentally surprise people. She acts as a hero, wearing light armour and wielding a light metal staff, both ends able to set alight. She can move the staff very fast, and is very swift with her defence, but can attack a bit slow. She also can act as an assassin due to her silent movement, and a dagger being her backup weapon if she's disarmed of her staff. Backstory She grew up in Hotlands, in a quiet place near the lava, With her mother Felecia and her father Felix. Her mother was caring, however her father was tough and quite abusive to the both of them. One night, at the age of 11, she got one of her mothers buckets at night and snuck off to the lava, where she scooped some of it up into the bucket, snuck into her fathers room, and poured the lava down his throat as he breathed in, drowning him. Her mother, after finding her standing next to him, quickly removed the evidence and made it look like a struggle had taken place, even breaking a window in the attempt to make false evidence. Neither her mother or herself were charged, and the murderer was left unfound, turning it into an (ironically named) cold case. Her mother continued to care for her until she was fifteen, her mother arrested for the murder of Felix, after evidence was looked over again. Devastated by the lose of her mother, she ran away, only to join the royal guard. Personality She has a rather cold personality, not caring if someone is hurt unless it's serious. She usually guards area's at random, watching out for criminals. She is brutal, not afraid to break bones if one resists arrest. Category:User;ZeroByteS